2013/06/04 Gothmars Verschwinden
Regeneration im Badehaus Die Helden regenerieren sich. Sie verbringen Zeit in der Studierstube und im Badehaus. Azeem studiert die Werke des Al'Achmani. Es sind faszinierende Reiseberichte die belegen dass er fast den gesamten Globus bereist hat. Al'Achmani war jedoch sehr früh von etwas getrieben, er scheint etwas gesucht zu haben. Er findet Hinweise auf die voranschreitende Geistesverwirrung von Al'Achmani. Al'achmani berichtet von den Ungeschaffenen und von seinen Anstrengungen sie zu finden. Jene gottgleichen Wesen die ganz kurz vor der Erweckung standen als der Frevel der Göttin offenbar wurde und sie von Gott in Stücke gerissen wurde. Es ist eine kryptische Karte beigefügt die jedoch nicht zu enträtseln ist. Er berichtet von einem letzten Experiment dass er noch durchführen wird. Er macht vage, schreckliche Andeutungen über jenen der dahinter ist. Erwähnt auch den Vater der Göttin. Außerdem erwähnt er die Königin im Sumpf, die ihm ihre Geheimnisse vorenthalten hat obwohl er sich sicher ist dass sie etwas weiß. Wygard in Not Die Ruhe wird jedoch allzu bald gestoert, als die Nachricht bekannt wird dass Gothmar, der Sohn Wygards entführt wurde. Es wurde eine Krähenfeder am Tatort gefunden was darauf hindeutet dass die Krähe hinter der Entführung steckt. Bronwen der Eislöwe ist anwesend ebenso wie Karlmann und Gratian. Ebenso die zu Tränen aufgelöste Gräfin. (Ist die Kraehenfeder in Warheit eine Rabenfeder und all dies ist auf den Plot der Rabenritter zurueckzufuehren?) Wygard ist fast panisch, er berichtet von einer Prophezeihung durch Syleya, dass Gothmar dereinst ein großer Herrscher sein wird und das Geschlecht des Nordens wieder seinem wahrem Platz im Kaiserreich zuführen wird. Gothmar muss um jeden Preis gefunden werden Algurian ist ebenso verschwunden. Seine Kiste ist weg. Die Helden müssen auf die Suche gehen. Erste Spuren führen zum Leibwächter im Kerker. Gratian will sich den Helden anschließen um über ihre Taten zu dichten. Gratian scheint ein fähiger Kämpfer zu sein, auch wenn ihm seine Ausrüstung etwas zu klein geraten scheint, was aber wohl an seinem Mangel an Geld und Besitz liegt. Twinia tritt tränenreich an Marianne heran und bittet sie ihre Kontakte zum Grafen spielen zu lassen damit er ihren Geliebten Utolf aus dem Kerker entlassen soll. Nachforschungen Im Heerlager stoßen die Helden auf eine Gruppe Ritter, die sich soeben über ein Mädchen hermachen wollen. Es sind Krieger aus dem Gefolge Karlmanns. Das Mädchen Sinia ist den Helden dankbar, sie erzählt sie arbeite im Badehaus und wirkt verstockt und flüchtet wieder. Es scheint etwas mit einem aus der Gruppe zusammenzuhängen, wenn Gratian dabei ist. Gratian äußert sich auch etwas harscher der Frau gegenüber, beschimpft sie als Hure und dergleichen, ganz ungewohnt seiner normalen Natur. Außerdem scheint sie Amon zu kennen, denn sie ist die Prostituierte die in der Mordnacht bei Gunthmann war. Die Ermittlungen werden fortgesetzt. Es kommt zu Überfällen durch die Krähe. Ein Bild formiert sich. Die Hintegründe der Entführung Gothmars Nach dem Diebstahl der Eier der Sumpfbiester wird es brenzlig für Algurian und er beschließt zu handeln. Er setzt sich mit der Krähe und der Fürstin in Kontakt und organisiert die Entführung Gothmars und seine eigene Flucht in den Sumpf. Mittels Briefen und dem Einsatz von Mittelsmännern wird die Tat vorbereitet. Auf einem der Turniere im Heerlager soll die Entführung stattfinden. Die Fürstin weiß von der Affäre Utolfs mit ihrer Magd und gibt ihr an dem Tag des Turniers frei und gibt ihr noch ein paar Gulden damit sie sich auf dem Turniergelände wohl verlustiere. Auf dem Gelände trifft Twinia wie vorgesehen auf Utolf. Utolf ist jedoch gerade mit Wirgo als Leibwache des Grafensohnes beschäftigt. Huno redet mit Utolf und verspricht ihm freundschaftlich und augenzwinkernd dass er sich vergnügen solle, er werde schon auf den Grafensohn aufpassen. Utolf willigt ein, doch Wirgo ist nach wie vor da. Huno schlägt vor das langweilige Turnier zu verlassen und zu den wahren Kämpfen zu gehen, denn neben den edlen Ritterturneyen und Schwertkämpfen organisieren auch die einfachen Soldaten Kämpfe. Dabei geht es wesentlich brutaler und aufregender zu. Und an diesem Tag soll ein Unbewaffneter in einem großen Zelt gegen einen Flugwolf antreten. Wie erwartet ist Gothmar beeindruckt und auch Wirgo muss dem drängen des Adlessproßes nachgehen. Im unübersichtlichen Lager der Soldaten führt Huno die beiden dann unbemerkt in Richtung Rand des Lagers. Unter einem Vorwand noch einen Freund zu besuchen führt Huno die beiden in eines der Zelte. Dort warten zwei Krieger der „Brennenden Schwerter“, getarnt als einfache Soldaten. Sie schlagen sofort zu, schlagen Wirgo bewusstlos, Huno verhindert dass sie ihn töten. Die Soldaten der Königin verfrachten Gothmar auf ein Pferd und reiten in den Sumpf. Huno weckt Wirgo und schärft ihm ein, dass er ihn umbringt wenn er auch nur ein Wort sagt, dann geht er zu den Kämpfen. Wirgo ist eingeschüchtert und setzt sich ab. Er will mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben. Er versteckt sich in der Hütte seines Freundes Lodorr, des Jägers. Die Hütte steht in den Ausläufern des Sumpfes. Seine Schnitzwaren vertreibt er weiterhin über Lodorr. Als des Verschwinden publik wird, und die Suche erfolglos bleibt, wird Ritter Utolf festgenommen und des Hochverrats bezichtigt. Er kann schlecht erklären warum er abwesend war und so landet er im Kerker, und seine Hinrichtung wird bald erfolgen. Nachforschungen Nachforschungen im Kerker. Zeitdruck, da Utolf gefoltert wird und dem Tode nahe ist. Helden müssen am Wachpersonal unter der Leitung des Henkers vorbei. Treffen mit Susa, Schlägerei mit den Agenten der Krähe, sie wollen das Mädchen wieder zurück ins Badehaus holen. Sie sind Agenten der Krähe. Susa war beim Mord dabei, Susa erschrickt beim Anblick Gratians, Gratian verhält sich seltsam, Susa war auf der Suche nach Farus um ihm als Ritter eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Auftreten von Bronwen dem Eislöwen, er beendet die Szenerie und lässt den Verbrechern bittere Strafen zukommen, außerdem droht er auch Sinia Strafe an woraufhin diese Amon des Mordes an Gunthmann beschuldigt. Es wird brenzlig für Amon, Vorstellung Bronwens als einflußreichen Adeligen Intermezzo, Gratian verschwindet und informiert Karlmann, dann lockt er die Helden ins Heerlager wo Karlmann mit einer Gruppe Getreuer auf die Helden wartet. Gratian ist verschwunden und wird wahrscheinlich im Badehaus gefangen gehalten. Category:Chronica